Cahill News: Over and Out
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: A one-shot. Dan is missing, Amy is found dead, Vesper 1 is sad, and the Cahill Command Center is shocked. Read to find out why and how!


**I was bored. OK yes I did start a new story, I know I have a billion old ones, but I know one person that has 283 stories, (TRUE!) and they keep on writing more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

Dan was almost done with finishing the Serum. He had finally collected all the ingredients and was going to stop the Vespers and get back the hostages. 'Just one last stir…' he thought excitedly.

A big poof of smoke burst out of the bowl he was mixing and cooking in. The serum was ready. Dan was excited; he could save everyone, defeat the Vespers, and avenge everyone who died. He carefully poured the gunk into a glass. He quickly picked it up and looks at it. The ingredients were hard to find, and all together they made a thick golden gunk mixture. He brought it up to his lips, and drank it dry.

The effect was immediate. He felt power coursing through is veins, he could understand everyone thing at once, and he know knew how to do all of the Ninja moves on TV. He gave a victorious smirk and cleaned up the room. Just as he put the last glass in place the door flew open.

Amy stood there and stared at her brother. Her eyes were wide and glassy, Dan had a feeling she knew what he did. The word "Why?" ghosted her lips as she stared in horror at him. She broke out of her trance and said: "Why Dan? Why?"

Dan was prepared for her to ask this but still hearing it broke pieces of his heart. "Because with this 500 year old serum, we can save everyone!" She still stared at him before she did something she had never done before. She slapped him.

His head twisted to the side with her hand print on it, his eyes wide and when he turned back to her, Amy's breath was haggard and she stared ahead of her. Dan felt the power course through his veins again. He didn't know what he was doing, but he became angry at Amy, he wanted her to feel the pain he felt when he put this together and did everything. "Why did you do this Dan? For power, money?" "No, I am going to save the hostages, defeat the Vespers, and avenge William and everyone who died on the clue hunt! I am going to hurt them for shooting Nellie, and for making everyone go on the brink of insanity." Dan tried to explain to her.

"Dan, I don't care what you're PLANNING to do, I am just trying to explain to you. I want my brother back, not this power and revenge hungry person in his place." Dan's heart continued to break, till he snapped. The serum started to take effect, he became stronger, mentally and physically, his emotions became stronger too, till he became red with anger at his sister.

He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall. "Daniel Arthur Cahill! I don't care if you have serum in you, I don't care that our father is a Vesper, and maybe Vesper 1, I don't care that you can't remember the time with our parents, I don't care that we are Madrigals and have not a drop of serum in our blood like the others do, I don't care that we have 1,000,000 dollars over our heads. I. Don't. Care." Amy Cahill said this with her emotions running wild. She was becoming woozy with the lack of air, and just everything happening to her.

Dan was still controlled by the Serum. This speech made him angry, sad, and angry again. He pulled up a knife from the counter which he used for cutting the ingredients and hurled it at Amy. She didn't blink at all and just whispered into the air around her before it hit her: "You're not my brother." The knife pierced her heart and she went limp. Amy Cahill, was dead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Cahill command center was silent. A minute earlier, Hamilton went downstairs and came back up with the news that Amy Cahill was dead, and Dan was missing. Sinead broke down crying, and all the boys tried not to cry too much. Amy was their sister, you could go to her and she wouldn't judge you, tease you a little bit, but never judge or hurt you. The house was on lockdown. Amy was dead, Dan was missing, and no one in the room would have killed them. The person got in and out silently without any of the security noticing.

Ian, Hamilton, Jonah, and Sinead were in shock. They froze, cried, and hit anything to let out their emotions about what happened. Jonah got out of the depression the quickest, well he could move and had enough energy to text Evan about what happened and any other people that came to mind. Atticus and Jake were at their father's house; the kids had to stop their adventure to find what the Vespers wanted, because they got news that they had to go home, so they dropped the Rosenbloom's off.

Evan was at lunch break when he got this text:

_Amy's dead, Dan's missing, come as soon as you can,_

_Cahill Command Center (CCC)_

Evan reacted the same as the others did, in shock then ran out of the cafeteria of the high school. He quickly ran to the CCC (As Dan calls it) and burst into the attic out of breath. The others just had got up, and motioned Evan to follow them. They walked to the basement and found Amy's limp body, where everyone burst into another round of tears. The boys took a picture of it, so they could prove to the others that they weren't lying about Amy being dead, and went upstairs.

Soon people all over the world were hearing beeps from their cell-phones, they looked at their screen in shock. Every single Cahill received this text:

_Amy Cahill is dead, found in the Command center with a knife to her chest. Daniel Cahill is missing, if found please contact us._

The picture they took was shown underneath and people everywhere bowed their heads in respect. While some may not like the Cahill girl, they still respected her for being only 16 and one of the greatest Cahill's in history.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vesper 1 got news from Vesper 4. Amy Cahill was dead. Vesper 1 was sad; one of his puppets was dead. Well at least he could recruit whoever killed her, after all, he would know is a Vesper killed her…

**I hope you like it! This is a one shot, and I had this idea in my brain. For everyone that noticed, yes I do think that Arthur Trent is Vesper 1, after all why shouldn't he? It seems to fit…..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Aqua**


End file.
